The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Return to the Great Valley". Plot (Back at Yoshi's Island in the pool, the Yoshi Chief, Thunderfoot and a few Yoshis are seen relaxing with the bubbles) *Yoshi Chief: Ah, yeah. This is the life. *Thunderfoot: After a long day, we need to relax ourselves in the pool. *Red Yoshi: I feel fresh. *Black Yoshi: The sun is hot man. *Yellow Yoshi: Nice water, nice pool. *Purple Yoshi: Splendid. *Red Yoshi: I wonder what's up with the other three? *Purple Yoshi: Do they want to come? *Red Yoshi: I'm not sure. Try asking if they want to come over. *Purple Yoshi: I'll bring them over. *Red Yoshi: See you when you get back. *Purple Yoshi: Be ya what you wanna be ya. *Red Yoshi: Fresh out of the pool. Ah. (Back at Yoshi's house, Yoshi is cleaning the plates on the sink at the kitchen) *Yoshi: Come on, scrub scrub scrub. *Birdo: How the dishes? *Yoshi: Good, but need to be a bit clean. *Boshi: Get those crumbs out of here. *Yoshi: I'll take care of it. *Boshi: Darn, maybe i can clean them all for you. *Yoshi: Just clean with soap. *Boshi: Alright then. *clean the plates with soap fast* *Yoshi: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a little. You're cleaning too fast. *Boshi: I can clean faster than you. *Birdo: Are you guys going to fight over a sink? *Yoshi: No. We're cleaning good. *Boshi: You're crazy. *Yoshi: No i'm not. *Birdo: Come on boys, you can clean better than this. *Boshi: Done. *Birdo: Now that's just lazy. *Yoshi: But we worked hard on cleaning. *Birdo: You didn't even clean the rest of the plates. *Yoshi: Boshi, what did you do? *Boshi: We did it together. *Yoshi: No we didn't. We rushed. *Boshi: Well i'm sorry about that. *Yoshi: You almost break the plates. *Birdo: You clean like garbage. *Yoshi: You really suck Boshi. *Boshi: Shut up. I thought we apologize at first. *Yoshi: Now you're breaking your promise. *Boshi: I don't believe you. *Yoshi: You're making it worse. *Boshi: You started all of this. *Yoshi: I said you wanted to clean fast, but you rushed them all, leaving them dirty! *Boshi: I didn't say i leave them dirty! *Birdo: Stop fighting. Enough is enough. *Yoshi: Fine. *Boshi: You regret this. *Birdo: I'll clean them all for you. Just go. *Yoshi: This is all your fault. *Boshi: Shame on you. *Yoshi: Let's go outside and we'll have a conversation you and me. *Boshi: I'll take it from here. *Birdo: Go on, i'll clean the rest of it. (Outside, Yoshi and Boshi walk and talk during a conversation) *Yoshi: Why did you made Birdo mad? *Boshi: I didn't made her mad. We rushed on cleaning and leave a few spots left. *Yoshi: This is why you don't get along with the people of friendship and you need to act better than this. *Boshi: You don't have a mature attitude. I do. *Yoshi: You're screwing up a lot of things lately. *Boshi: What did i do that was wrong? *Yoshi: You beat me in the race, cheated and got me in a lot of trouble. *Boshi: I didn't get you in trouble. We were just competing. *Yoshi: Friends don't go back on promises and you know it. *Boshi: Well i can go back on my own promise as soon as possible. *Yoshi: That's not how friendship works. *Boshi: Friends can't go back on promises and how the heck i am going to go back to my own kind of relationship? *Yoshi: You're not listening. *Boshi: What kind of person are you? *Yoshi: We're dinosaurs, not Koopas. *Boshi: I'm a cool one. I'm not mean and do bad things every day. *Yoshi: You think you're the famous one on the island? You're not. I'm a hero and i save babies from enemies stealing and robbing. *Boshi: I freeze time to stop bad guys from destroying and blowing up worlds. *Yoshi: You're the only Yoshi that can freeze time and we don't! *Boshi: You're being ridiculous right now. Why not go take a break or something. *Yoshi: Don't make our friendship go down in pieces. *Boshi: Well not. *Yoshi: Are you sure? *Boshi: Um....yeah. *Yoshi: Positive. *Boshi: No doubt. *Yoshi: Good. Now leave me alone. *Boshi: Maggot. *Yoshi: Whatever. *Boshi: Shouldn't even done it in the first place. *Yoshi: One day, i'm building my own house and he's not welcome. (Back at the Great Valley, Ducky and Spike are chilling out in the water with the siblings and their mom) *Spike: *yawns* *Ducky: It's okay Spike. We're fine in here. *Spike: Ah. *Mr. Clubtail: Hey kids, want to go to the water? *Ducky: We're fine. We like being on the grass. *Spike: *shook head* *Mr. Clubtail: If you change your mind, then come to the water. The water is filled for everyone to swim. *Ducky: Not everyone is a swimmer if you ask me. *Mr. Clubtail: My old friend was a swimmer. He was not from the Great Valley, but from a far away land when we were raised together. *Ducky: Oh, that's good. *Mr. Clubtail: I'm going to get myself a bath. *Mr. Thicknose: Hey, the water feels warm, isn't it? *Mr. Clubtail: *feel the water* I like it. *Mr. Thicknose: Pretty much neat for the valley. *Mr. Clubtail: This goes from under pressure. *Mama Swimmer: Be careful swimming on the water. Don't go too deep from the bottom. *Mr. Clubtail: Ah, i'm fresh. *Mr. Thicknose: Everyone have a special way to be perfect. But we're not. *Ducky: It's okay Spike. We're going to be alright. *Spike: *hug Ducky* *Mama Swimmer: Kids, let's go. *Ducky: We're leaving already? *Mama Swimmer: Yes. We're going home. *Ducky: Come on Spike. Let's go home. *Spike: *walk with Ducky* *Mr. Clubtail: See ya Ducky and Spike, always want to hang out with the little ones. *Mr. Thicknose: It's cold, eh? *Mr. Clubtail: The weather is pretty weird for a hot summer. *Mr. Thicknose: I'm going to head back to my cave for a nice warm break. *Mr. Clubtail: Me too. I hope Topps doesn't come yelling over at my sweet bubbles. (Back at Littlefoot's area, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck place the treestars to Littlefoot) *Grandpa Longneck: Lunch time grandson. *Littlefoot: Treestars! *eat the treestars* *Grandma Longneck: Aw, he loves them. *Grandpa Longneck: Treestars are the most important meal of the day. *Littlefoot: Do you have some more treestars? *Grandpa Longneck: Yes. We have more on the tree if you like. *Littlefoot: Just give me some. *Grandpa Longneck: Okay Littlefoot, we got more treestars coming your way. *Grandma Longneck: Pass them over. *Grandpa Longneck: *his head lead over the treestars as the treestars fall to Littlefoot* *Littlefoot: Sweet. *eat more treestars* *Grandpa Longneck: What do you say? *Littlefoot: Thank you Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck: You're very welcome Littlefoot. *Littlefoot: Do you think my friends would enjoy all of this treestar stuff? *Grandpa Longneck: As long you invite them over for a meeting. *Littlefoot: They won't even answer me. *Grandma Longneck: Just meet up with them and they will come over for greeting. *Littlefoot: What if Cera's dad doesn't want them over? *Grandpa Longneck: He act like a little stubborn. But you may go if you want and watch out for strangers. *Littlefoot: I promise. *Grandma Longneck: Be back before dark. *Littlefoot: I'm going in. *Grandpa Longneck: Your treestars. Do you need a lift on them? *Littlefoot: No thanks. You can have them. I'll eat the rest for later. *Grandpa Longneck: I hope they doesn't go bad like what happen to the rare fruits from last year. *Grandma Longneck: As long they doesn't stay dry. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot are picking up the berries in the jungle) *Yoshi Chief: How many berries are there to collect? *Thunderfoot: We got a lot to catch up. There could be a dozen of berries to be found. But they're scattered all over the island. *Yoshi Chief: That's a lot of fruits on the ground. *Thunderfoot: I don't like when people leave fruits everywhere. *Yoshi Chief: But that's dull. We want to keep the island a beautiful place for everyone to live. *Thunderfoot: I see nothing but fruits. *Yoshi Chief: Well we got a load to clean up. *Thunderfoot: Too much work for the summer. *Yoshi Chief: Take your telescope to take a look. *Thunderfoot: I don't use a telescope. *Yoshi Chief: Then use some binoculars to take a look. *Thunderfoot: Let me see. *check on the binoculars to see a boat coming by* Hey Chief, we got tourists coming over to our island. *Yoshi Chief: Tourists? Aren't they friendly to all the worlds apart? *Thunderfoot: They come around the world to explore all the places they never been too. *Yoshi Chief: Let's greet them over to the island. *Thunderfoot: They're better not be thefts. (The tourists arrive from a boat as they started to explore around the beach) *Male Reporter: This is a very nice island to explore. Look at the trees and mountains. This feel a lot like paradise. *Ms. Mergess: I never seen any humans who live on the island or greet us with a lot of hulas dancing around us. *Male Reporter: This must be Yoshi's Island. A paradise where all the colorful Yoshis live with a lot of food, fruits and water to share. *Yoshi Chief: Hait! *Thunderfoot: Who goes there? *Ms. Mergess: Whoa, we're just tourists. We just got here from a boat. *Yoshi Chief: Could you be more specific? *Thunderfoot: Let me handle this. Where are you guys going and are you trying to become thefts of the island? *Male Reporter: We are just taking a look. *Thunderfoot: I don't believe in you, do you? *Ms. Mergess: No no. We're here to take pictures of your island. *Thunderfoot: Our island? You seem suspeious. Follow us. (At the jungle, the tourists take pictures around the island as Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot lead the way) *Yoshi Chief: We live on a great island with a lot of friends and food. *Ms. Mergess: Does your island has monkeys, gorillas, apes or any type of animal like a hippo? *Thunderfoot: We don't have these type of animals in our island. *Ms. Mergess: What about a turtle? *Yoshi Chief: We have Koopas living in our island. *Male Reporter: Cute little Koopas. *Ms. Mergess: This is the most unique place i've ever been to. *Male Reporter: Where is your tribe? *Yoshi Chief: They're preparing their spears for entrocuers. *Ms. Mergess: What's up with them? *Thunderfoot: You know, preparing for wars and stuff like that. *Yoshi Chief: I think we found the tribe, come on. (At the tribe village, many Yoshis are putting their feathers on their heads and preparing their spears in the tents) *Yoshi Chief: Here we are. This is where we visit to see how our tribe is doing. *Ms. Mergess: They're all Yoshis? *Yoshi Chief: Yes. They're all my people. *Male Reporter: Your people? You act these dinosaurs as people? *Yoshi Chief: Well yes. It's my island of course. *Male Explorer #1: What a beautiful island with a lot of Yoshis living in harmony. *Male Explorer #2: They're colorful. *Female Explorer #1: How extraordinary. *Female Explorer #2: What kind of foods do they eat? *Yoshi Chief: They eat fruits. *Male Reporter: All they eat is fruits? *Yoshi Chief: Yes. Their most important meal of the day. *Ms. Mergess: I wish i could eat a pineapple. *Thunderfoot: We should bring the rest of the group over to meet the people. *Yoshi Chief: Then let's bring everyone over. (Yoshi is walking on the trail of the jungle) *Yoshi: I wonder what are the monkeys are doing up in the trees? (The tourists with Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot came to see Yoshi) *Yoshi Chief: Yoshi, we found you. Do you know where Birdo and Boshi are? *Yoshi: I was walking with Boshi and left him off on his own. *Male Reporter: Hi there. Do you know where your friends are right now? *Yoshi: Boshi is still walking and Birdo is at home right now. *Male Reporter: We need all of your friends over. *Yoshi: All of them? *Yoshi Chief: Yes. Just tell them to come over. *Yoshi: Then i should blow this big horn out to bring everyone together. (Boshi is walking into the grass as a big horn sound is heard with a lot of Yoshis running to head over to the group) *Boshi: What is going on? *Red Yoshi: That sound lead something mysterious. *Boshi: I'm going to check and see for myself. (Back at the house, Birdo was baking some cupcakes as someone knock on the door) *Birdo: Who is it? *Yoshi Kid: *open the door* Come Birdo, the Yoshis are rushing to see a special someone from far away from our island. *Birdo: A special someone? Fine. I'm going. (All of the Yoshis made it to where the tourists are) *Yoshi: It worked out. *Boshi: Hey Yoshi. *Birdo: Why are there humans on the island? *Yoshi Chief: Everyome calm down. You know we're having visitors. *Boshi: Who are those guys? *Ms. Mergess: I am Ms. Mergess. We're here to take a look on your island as part of traveling the whole world for this summer season. *Yoshi: Do you guys need anything like bringing a dozen of fruits for you? *Ms. Mergess: We're good. No need for fruits. *Boshi: What is the point of being here? *Yoshi: You just got here. *Ms. Mergess: These are your friends? *Yoshi: Yes. I grew up with them since childhood. *Yoshi Chief: We are proud to have a big community together. *Ms. Mergess: Oh my, i liked those guys. *Male Reporter: You're all living together, right? *Thunderfoot: Yes we are. We're a proud protected island on the coast. *Ms. Mergess: Let's take a look around the island. *Yoshi Chief: Come along, let's show the basic of the village. (At the village, the tourists take a look at the place with the Yoshi Chief touring the whole village) *Yoshi Chief: We have these nice tents on the village and these tribes are hunting for food around the jungle. *Yoshi: All we eat is fruits, hot dogs, meat and steak. *Boshi: These guys are giving out cookies to anyone who is a tourist. *Ms. Mergess: I'm not in the mood for cookies. Yeah, no sugar for a week. *Male Reporter: Early to catch some exercuse. *Thunderfoot: I have meat, steak and hot dogs if you like. *Ms. Mergess: We're hungry for meat. *Thunderfoot: We got meat ready for you. *Yoshi Chief: Bring them over. (The Yoshis bring a plate with meat on top) *Red Yoshi: We got meat. *Blue Yoshi: Coming right up. *Yoshi Chief: Please pass the plates to everyone. (The Yoshis then pass the plates to the tourists) *Ms. Mergess: These plates are sharp. *Male Reporter: I like them. *Yoshi Chief: Now feast. *Thunderfoot: Give them some meat. (The Yoshi Tribes pass the steak over to the plates) *Yoshi Chief: You may have a seat if you like. *Ms. Mergess: Oh no thank you. We're good with standing. *Thunderfoot: Give them the forks. *Yoshi Chief: Right at ya. (The Yoshi Tribes then give out the forks to everyone) *Yoshi Chief: Come along, there is a place for you to sit. (The tourists sit in the logs) *Ms. Mergess: This is kinda like it. *Male Reporter: Where are the knifes? *Yoshi Chief: Just in case, i have them all in a bag. *Thunderfoot: Grab them if you may. *Yoshi: I pass them out. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff